The objectives of this proposal are to establish by unequivocal means the detailed chemical structure of glycolipids either from different sources within or related to the nervous system - e.g., lines of cultured cells transformed by viruses or chemicals like astrocytomas and neuroblastomas - or obtained as products during in vitro studies of metabolic pathways. Since glycolipids can be isolated from these sources in very small amounts only, an essential part of the project is to develop ultramicromethods for the determination of the structure of glycolipids.